rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Danno-048/Ragnarok
After Thor confronts Loki for his impersonation of Odin, they return to Earth to find their father who was cast out in exile, living in peace in the old Norse Lands. After claiming a final goodbye and informing them of the dark times ahead, Odin ascends into the heavens, apparently having died away. The release of his Odinforce frees Hela, who begins to raise the dead to defeat Thor and Loki; when Loki flees, Hela tries to claim Thor's soul to empower herself, but is beaten back by the God of Thunder and forced to retreat. When the Warriors three arrive to witness Odin's departure site, Hela returns and defeats them all before she captures Lady Sif, forcing the others to bring her to Asgard by the Bifrost; upon arrival, she is granted access to Odin's Vault where she retrieves the Eternal Flame and revives the fallen Einherjar and the Fenris wolf in Asgard's Crypt. Securing her position over Asgard and usurping the throne, she orders Thor to retrieve the Soul Stone for her to make her invincible. When he challenges her to a fight once more, she is easily able to defeat him due to the Eternal Flame, and through her death touch actually destroys Mjolnir. Thor manages to sneak away later on with Loki's aid, travelling to find the lost Valkyrie as Heimdal allows them transport. The Warriors pretend to offer to go after them and retrieve the Stone, which Hela allows; seeing their deception, she charges Skurge, her loyal executioner, to pursue them and take the Stone from them, dead or alive. Ultimately, Heimdal is defeated by Skurge who follows the Warriors; he then kills the Warriors, clearing the way for Hela to arrive and take the Stone with her sacrifice being Asgard, dismissing their loss believing she can simply reanimate them as her pawns more loyal than they were alive. Thor and Loki are only able to find Brunnhilde, who had fled into self exile to escape the trauma of her past along with many of the surviving Valkyrie. She is accompanied by Beta Ray Bill, a former champion of Sakaar who lost to another and failed to raise the support he needed to avenge the loss of his people to "Fire Demons." These Fire Demons are the inhabitants of Muspelheim which Thor recognizes from the prophecized Ragnarok. They are convinced to come to Asgard and help prevent the fall; however, they note from Heimdal that Hela has claimed the Soul Stone and has made herself quite powerful, ruling Asgard with fear and preparing to descend upon the other Realms. Hearing the deaths of the Warriors Three, Thor creates a plan to rescue Sif and challenge Hela; Brunnhilde calls the Valkyrie to attract Hela's attention to come to the Bifrost, where she sees her, Heimdal, the other Valkyrie and Beta Ray Bill waiting for her. She instead sends Skurge and her resurrected warriors to deal with them, though a second calling from Gungnir returns her to the Throne room; Thor, having freed Sif, decides to confront Hela in personal combat, taking the image of Odin. Hela quickly beats him, but finds it is a fake; the real Thor appears and knocks her crown from her head with a blast of lighting, the fake revealed to be Loki. Heimdal, despite being distant, communes through the air, demanding Hela return the Stone to its place. Refusing the command, Hela fights Thor and Loki to a standstill, receiving wounds but having them rapidly heal while dealing significant blows to her enemies. Thor and Loki separately manage to sheer off half of her flesh, temporarily revealing her true visage before she regenerates it rapidly. Loki is able to damage Hela's breastplate and expose the Soul Stone, but is rendered inert when she casts his soul from his body. Thor, with Gungnir, continues the fight; Loki's soul is unable to return to his body in Hela's presence, leaving Thor to face her alone physically while he evades her attempts to erase him. Due to their combined efforts, Heimdal is able to reach through to the exposed Stone through Thor and search within for Odin. However, Heimdal is distraught by not finding him within, wondering if he is truly gone. Thor, in a fury, looses Gungnir upon Hela which damages her again, quickly following by grasping the Soul Stone from her armor, breaking it free from her. A powerful burst of energy knocks the two back, and with a lowering light, Odin stands before them once again with Gungnir in hand. Surprising all, Hela berates he should have been gone with her release. Odin, with Soul Stone in hand, states he was never gone, and instead of truly dying he had ascended to a higher place to confront Those who Sit above in Shadow. However, the Soul Stone would not permit his return until touched by a chosen hero at the dawn of the end times; that hero being Thor, so that Odin can have his place in the final battle of Ragnarok. Hela breaks down, showing care for her father still despite her hatred for him; explained that the Soul Stone grants a wisdom to its wielders whether good or evil. Still, she holds her place as their enemy; Odin, proclaiming that the Goddess of Death must lose to fulfill the prophecy, inspires his son to fight Hela while he goes off to prepare the others for the coming battle. Thus with Hela weakened from the loss of the Stone, Thor is able beat Hela back and cast her from the Palace. With this initial victory, Hela's army of dead fall prone, apparently defeated. Loki returns to his body, and the pair reunite with the Valkyrie, Beta Rey Bill, Heimdal, and the assembled remnants of Asgard's army with the return of Odin, including Sif. Odin states that Ragnarok is upon them; with no guardian watching over, the Bifrost was left open for invasion enabling the Fire Demons of Muspelheim to come to Asgard, lead in battle by Surtur who desires to remove Asgard so he can fulfill his part of the prophecy while desiring to burn the other Nine Realms. As they face this threat, they also notice Hela rising from the palace behind them, the Eternal Flame within her growing stronger in Surtur's presence and reviving her and her army of dead. Among them is Skurge, who was killed by Sif for his betrayal and is now returned from the dead by Hela; even the Warriors Three have been reanimated to her servitude. The lands around Asgard begin to burn thanks to the Fire Demons. Odin commands his companions to confront the Fire Deamons and some of the undead while he faces Hela alone, believing it his responsibility to face his mistakes. He bestows the Soul Stone to Heimdal as its main guardian, restoring him to full might. The great battle of Ragnarok ensues, with the Asgardians appearing to finally be gaining the advantage after a long struggle. However, though Odin has cast Hela off her feet and begins to remove the Eternal Flame from her, Hela furiously calls upon her trump card: the Fenris Wolf, which Odin recognizes to be his end fate. In his distraction, she performs her Hand of Glory punch on Odin, greatly wounding him and knocking Gungnir from his grasp. At the sign of this, Thor quickly rushes to Odin in an effort to save him while Brunnhilde, Loki and Heimdal watch; however, Odin holds Thor back with the last of his Odinforce, and is devoured by the Great Wolf. Distraught by the loss of Odin, Thor is quickly beset by Fenris when the barrier falls. Behind him, Sif remains with the Asgardian army and the Valkyrie, who were hit by the loss of morale and quickly begin losing against the Fire Demons and the army of the dead. Distraught, Thor merely stands and almost allows Fenris to devour him as well before Heimdal and Brunnhilde arrive to protect him; Loki tries to help but is quickly seized by undead, including Skurge; Loki is nearly knocked off the Bifrost before Sif reaches for him, barely saving him in a moment of trust, and Heimdal is mortally wounded by Hela impaling him with her sword, falling off the Bifrost. As he witnesses Heimdal's fall, Thor is badly wounded to unconsciousness by the Great Wolf, and as Brunnhilde stands to protect him from death she is threatened to be devoured by Fenris. In a temporary lull, Thor experiences a vision of Odin in Norway. Their last conversation has Odin reinforce the necessity of his death to follow the prophecy of Ragnarok. When Thor asks why they must follow it, Odin answers he placed hope in Thor to find the answer. The battle of Ragnarok is a continuing cycle, and though there is rebirth afterwards the Asgardians are forever trapped in the thrall of Those that Sit Above in Shadow. With the last of his wisdom, he trusts fully in his son to make the right choice. With this, he reminds Thor he won't ever truly be gone, as his power now resides within Thor as he must lead the Asgardians to victory. Charged with the Odinforce, Thor rises and blasts Fenris away before it can devour Brunnhilde; Hela quickly casts some of her army at Thor, who begins casting them aside with ease. As the new inheritor of the Godforce, Thor battles Hela with the same strength Odin had though invigorated with his strength and youth; moreover, his lightning returns to him for the first time since he lost Mjolnir, and with the return of Gungnir from his mental summon, he faces Hela and quickly beats her, impaling her with the spear and removing the Eternal Flame from her for good. Thus, Fenris and her reanimated lose their power and fall inert, dead once more. With less power, Hela tries to outmatch Thor with her swordplay and magic, though Brunnhilde joins his side and helps to fight her off. Together, they still find it difficult to stop her, though Thor's new insight sees her cloak as her true source of strength. Eventually, he and Brunnhilde manage to deprive Hela of the cloak and cast her off from the Bifrost down to Midgard. With Hela and the dead gone, Asgard has only the Fire Demons to face. Though the army rallies to fight once more in a last stand, Thor calls them off to retreat to the Arks and goes to face Surtur alone. Believing this suicide, Sif and Brunnhilde try to talk him out of it while Loki declares Thor mad. Heimdal's voice is heard backing Thor, seeing some new wisdom in him; Thor states it is what must be done, that he alone can stop Surtur at this point and save Asgard from Ragnarok, knowing what it is he must do. Loki, Brunnhilde, and Beta Ray Bill refuse to part from Thor's side, though Heimdal convinces Sif to depart to lead the others to safety. As Surtur approaches to challenge the remaining warriors one last time before claiming his victory, Thor accepts the challenge and hurls Gungnir at Surtur. It strikes, charging him with the Eternal Flame within and lighting his sword Twilight with the fire to destroy Asgard. Aghast, the others watch as Thor tells them to get ready, watching as Surtur lights Asgard aflame and utterly destroys it; their prophecy fulfilled, the Fire Demons cease to exist as a light ascends beyond Yggdrasil, taking the surviving Asgardians with it. Finally, they arrive to Those who Sit Above in Shadow, Heimdal's soul witnessing through Thor. Confronted by those who instigated the eternal cycle of Ragnarok, the Asgardians are threatened by the eternal deities to be erased forever instead of being allowed to be reborn for daring to confront them. Finally, Thor reveals his intention to allow Ragnarok to occur; getting him close enough to Those who Sit Above to finally break the cycle. Odin, having long ago attained great wisdom to witness various potential causes of Ragnarok by finding Yggdrasil to gain vast wisdom and runic magik, he about the cycle and who was behind it, confirming it when coming across the Tablet of Life and Time. Realizing his people were forever trapped in this cycle, he was given the responsibility as King to ensure the cycle's preservation so that Asgard would eternally live. However, Odin saw this as slavery, believing his people should be able to have their own fate. When Odin sent Thor to Earth to learn a lesson in humility by becoming human, a loophole was created in the cycle, as Those Who Sit Above in Shadow could no longer predict what Thor would do when influenced by man, and thus could not keep Thor bound by his strand of fate. This was part of Odin's plan. Thor destroyed the Loom of the Fates, and broke the thread that holds the destiny of Asgardians, from which Those Who Sit Above in Shadow were absorbing energy. With their source of energy destroyed and the cycle broken, Those Who Sit Above in Shadow lost their great godly strength, allowing Thor, Loki, Brunnhilde, Beta Ray Bill and Heimdal as an apparition from the Soul Stone to face them all and destroy them once and for all. The cycle of Ragnarok broken, Thor and the others return to Yggdrasil, drifting past the remains of Asgard and saying their goodbyes. They descend upon Midgard, where the Arks have landed in the Norse Lands of man to be the new home of the Asgardians, the new Asgard. They hail Thor as their new King, with him and the others as their grand heroes. Heimdal's sacrifice is commemorated along with Odin and all the other soldiers; they will never return, but shall be forever free. Though Heimdal had been mortally wounded, his descent from the Bifrost was directed back to Vormir using the last of his power so he could return the Soul Stone to its resting place; barely making it to where it was left under his watch, Heimdal had finally perished, but due to his service and watch over it the Soul Stone granted him a last effort to aid his allies. As a reward for his aid and worthiness, Beta Ray Bill is gifted with Stormbreaker, a hammer/axe similar to Mjolnir, granting him similar power to Thor. Category:Blog posts